The assassin and I
by Alien-005
Summary: I've always wanted to tell my story but I never could. So I thought I should write it because it's the only way I could get the weight of it off my chest. I am Mrs. Gregorovich...


This is my first fan fiction. I randomly had this idea of Yassen's wife and how their life would be like so I wrote it. Well, I tried anyways... (Quite nervously.)

One shot (I guess).

Spoilers for Eagle strike (if you haven't read it):

Disclaimer: Yassen or any recognisable characters belong to Anthony Horowitz. No copyright infringement intended.

I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think...

* * *

The Assassin and I

* * *

I've always wanted to tell my story but I never could. So I thought I should write it because it's the only way I could get the weight of it off my chest.

I am Mrs. Gregorovich. Yes, Gregorovich is my last name. A name feared by many, it belonged to the well-known Russian assassin, Yassen Gregorovich. I am widow to one of the greatest contract killers of our time who worked for many countries and many rich people, in return for a big sum of money. Why a regular woman like myself carries such a name, is a story of its own.

How it all started was very weird. You'd expect a proposal, an acceptance and a wedding day. That never happened. It was some sort of arrangement made by a secret organisation where a friend of mine works and he kind of recommended me for this, also I was an orphan and had no family relations and I guess that helped with the whole secrecy thing. Any other information is confidential and they made me sign some 'secrecy' papers. I must stress on the fact that it was not a forced marriage; I had a choice and I accepted the offer, but if I had refused then that didn't matter because they would find someone else. So I was basically pretending to be his wife.

I was 25 years old when we got 'married' (Yassen was 30), although I've decided at an early age that I never wanted to get married (honestly), but my plans changed. That doesn't matter. What matters is that I write married in quotation marks really because we had no relationship whatsoever! It may sound surprising but it's the truth. This is because we were only married on paper, meaning our names are signed on the marriage certificate and that's about it. I can't call this relationship of ours a marriage; I can't call us partners, friends or even neighbours. In fact I wouldn't call it a relationship at all. We were simply two separate people living in the same household. It didn't bother me; in fact I was rather pleased with this arrangement. It was the way I wanted it, I didn't want a relationship with this stranger and evidently he didn't want a relationship with me. He always kept to himself and I'd never know when he came in or left the house because we used separate doors, and even if we didn't he came in so silently that you'd mistake him for a ghost. He'd be in his part of the house, which I wasn't allowed to go near anyway, and I'd be in mine

When I fist saw him I thought to myself Yassen was extremely handsome! He was tall and well built; you could tell that he was very fit. I was told he was 30 years old, but he looked like a young man still in his early 20's. I had to remind myself a couple of times that this was no ordinary man I was going to live with; he was a deadly and dangerous guy who I should be aware of. I couldn't help but notice his clear hard blue eyes that wouldn't give anything he was thinking away; like a professional assassin. He had blonde, close cropped hair. His expressionless face was smooth and always clean shaven with chiselled lips and almost feminine eyelashes. Yassen has one distinctive feature that caught my eye, a deep scar on the side of his neck which probably told a story of its own. Again, I told myself not to be fooled by his good looks, he was a killer and I know I shouldn't let myself fall for him.

Our home was rather amazing. It was a great big modern but elegant mansion, with a wonderful view of a beautiful garden all around the house, with flower beds in the corners leaving an open space of grass in the middle. I loved the place, it was so comfortable. I hadn't expected it to be so cosy because, at the end of the day, it did belong to an assassin. Not only was the place luxurious, I was spoilt! It was like living in some sort of 5 star hotel with my room cleaned whenever I wanted, my food prepared the way I like, but my favourite luxury I could go out and buy whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted. This was all part of the deal and Yassen was rich enough; in a way it made up for my loneliness.

Whilst living in the same house, Yassen and I had never much come into contact with one another but sometimes I'd see him walking around and just wave or greet him; that never happened regularly. Although I was living a life of royalty I was rather lonely. Well, I wasn't completely lonely; I'd meet my friends some days and we'd go out and have a good time, but sometimes it would be nice to spend the evenings with someone else, someone more than a friend; I mean my friends do have their own lives.

My late husband had a rather unordinary death. He died on his last assignment with a bullet to the chest in Air Force One (American presidential plane) alongside young MI6 agent Alex Rider, who was trying to prevent nuclear missiles being launched into certain targets around the world. I couldn't believe that a man like him would meet his death so unexpectedly. I knew he was a cautious man and completely aware of everything he does, so I wondered how a single bullet could take his life. The secret organisation met up with me to inform me of his death and said that I had the right to know how Yassen died because it was part of the contract.

When I heard of his death, I felt a sudden shudder of sadness go through me, so unexpected. I think I might have shed a tear, but I was so unaware of myself. I never thought that I felt a thing for Yassen, but now I wish he'd come back. I wasn't so sure of what I felt then but I realised it was grief. I was lost in my thoughts of this man who I barely knew; the man who somehow had this strange effect on me. I wanted to know him more. I wanted to spend more time with him where we could have conversations on random subjects and discover new things every time we sat down to talk. I would have liked that very much. I think this was more than just a passing crush.

But now Yassen is gone. I'm left with house and all his stuff and a vague memory of him...

* * *

So that's the end of it. I still don't know what I was thinking before I wrote this. I had no idea what to say at the end, sorry.

Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me...

PLEASE!


End file.
